


Shadows of the Heart

by SoulboundAlchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulboundAlchemist/pseuds/SoulboundAlchemist
Summary: The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided.Those who oppose fate and desire change… From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.Our tale follows the Trickster… Now is the time for him to rise against the abyss of distortion…





	1. Prologue: The Contract

**Shadows of the Heart**  
By _SoulboundAlchemist_

**Prologue: The Contract**

If you must blink, do it now. Pay careful attention to everything you see and hear, no matter how unusual it may seem. And please be warned, if you fidget, if you look away, if you forget any part of what you read here, even for an instant, than our hero will surely perish.

Furthermore, this story is a work of fiction. Similarities between characters of events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this tale. If you agree, than please, continue onward, if not, than leave now and never return…


	2. Chapter 1: The Interrogation

**Shadows of the Heart**  
By _SoulboundAlchemist_

**Chapter One: The Interrogation**

…The contract has been sealed.

The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change…

From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. Our tale follows the Trickster…

Now is the time for him to rise against the abyss of distortion…

**Location: ? ? ? Date: ? ? ?**

_"Ace! You need to get out of there. Now!"_

My head pounds as Oracle yells at me in a panic. I can already hear the pounding footsteps of the guards filtering through the cacophony of slot machines, card tables, and other forms of gambling coming from the floor below. Checking that I still had my briefcase in hand, I made a dash for the balcony ahead of me.

"Oracle," I mutter. "You needn't be so loud, I can hear you just fine."

_"If you weren't being chased through a collapsing Palace by a bunch of homicidal Shadows, I might be quieter!"_ was Oracle's snarky reply in return.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere with her. I decided to focus on the task at hand. Putting on a quick burst of speed, I make it to the balcony, climbing up as quickly as I dare, the sounds of my pursuers growing louder.

"Over here!" I had barely stepped over the railing when I hear the shout. I look up, already reaching for my daggers as I see two men in black security uniforms directly ahead of me. This form was quickly replaced by that of a manticore as they prepared for battle. Ignoring their new appearance, I dash forward, plunging my weapons into their abdomens. This turned out to be a mistake, for as they roared in pain, one of their tails collided with my chest, throwing me back against the railing I had climbed over.

I growled in frustration as I reached up for my mask. Power coursed around and through me as I ripped the mask from my face. Slowly the power coalesced into the familiar form of my Persona.

**"Magarudyne!"** I called as my Persona casually waved its hand at my opposition, encasing them in a pillar of wind that crackled with sheer power. When the wind died and my Persona faded away, both Shadows were gone. I took off again immediately, after all, if there's one thing I've learned from doing this, it's that there's always more enemies nearby.

_"Good, you're almost there Ace."_ came the voice of Cat. _"One more door and you'll be outside."_

I grinned as I kicked open the door, only to be blinded by light as the door crashed open.

_"Enemies?!"_ cried Oracle. _"Here?!"_

_"What's wrong?! What happened?!"_ demanded Cap.

_"These readings…"_ Oracle muttered. _"But, it can't be! It's impossible!"_

_"An ambush?!"_ Cat asked in disbelief.

_"Ace, can you handle this?!"_ Vision questioned.

_"Ace, get out of there!"_ Cried Assassin.

"Stun him!" And with that order, the Aurors, since that was exactly who they were, opened fire on me.

I easily dodged the first spells sent my way, jumping, ducking, weaving left and right, before finally coming to the fire escape ladder. I grinned down at them as I started climbing, knowing I was going to get away. Well, knowing that, until I hear a whispered "stupefy" as my vision went black.

**-Several hours later-**

I slowly come too after my latest round of beatings, with my hands tied behind my back, and a cloudy feeling in my head.

"Guess the compulsion draught was too strong," I heard in front of me. A stinging jinx slammed into my face not a second later, along with the words "no dozing off!"

I look up, a glare plastered on my face as my attacker simply chuckled. "I told you already, you have your teammate to thank for this. If there's anyone you should be glaring at, it's him."

I just continue to glare as he turns to his companion, taking a clipboard from his outstretched hand. "Hmm, talk about the works. Five counts of grand larceny, seven counts of illegal magic usage, and countless deaths left in your wake. Hard to believe a 13-year-old kid is responsible for all of this." He turned back to me. "What? Nothing to say?"

"Screw you!" I snarl, only to be met with a fist to the face.

"Quite a mouth you have there brat," the man growls before brandishing his wand and vanishing my bonds. I don't have time to enjoy my freedom, as he then shoves the clipboard into my hands, along with a blood quill. "It's a written confession of all your crimes. If you know what's good for you brat, you'll sign it."

I give him one last glare before turning my attention back to the clipboard in my hand. As he said, written on the paper was everything he said, along with a dotted line for my name. Slowly, I signed my name, the quill using my own blood as ink.

Harry Potter

The words glowed red as the magic imbedded in the document took effect, effectively sealing my fate.

"Don't think you're getting out of here unscathed brat," the man from earlier spat. "If anything, you've got Azkaban to look forward to in the future."

**-Meanwhile-**

A tall woman wearing the robes of a Ministry official, along with a monocle could be seen striding the halls. This is Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE for short. As she made her way down the corridor, an unfamiliar voice stopped her.

"Madam Bones."

She turned around to find a woman in a black muggle business suit. "Yes, can I help you?" she replied.

"My name is Sae Nijima, I'm on special loan from the Japanese Ministry to help with your current case," Sae explained, extending a hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Nijima," Bones replied, grasping the offered hand. "But why on earth did the Japanese Ministry send you? You're obviously a muggle, so, no offense to you in the slightest, there should be no reason for them to send you."

Sae smirked. "On the contrary, Madam, I'd say they made an excellent decision in sending me. I recently dealt with a case that practically mirrors your own. Hell, even the details involving a traitor in their group matches our case reports."

Bones' eyes widen at that, the monocle on her right eye falling off. "You're saying that you caught a group of wizards doing the same thing in muggle Japan?!"

Sae shook her head. "No, we caught a group of high school students playing with supernatural abilities far more dangerous than they realized. Apparently, they were able to access these abilities through the use of a smartphone app."

"And how, exactly, does this information help us?" Bones asked with a quirked eyebrow. "As is well known, muggle devices don't work in proximity to magic. If this case is indeed related to yours, I don't see how you can help us."

"I think you misunderstand why I'm here," Sae replied. "Either that, or I simply did not explain myself fully. The case in Japan almost resulted in the total destruction of the world as we know it, an event we are calling The Ruin. I'm here to ensure that this case does not escalate into a second Ruin. I will advise you and help where I can, but technically I have no authority."

Bones sighed. "Well, I don't like it, but if it puts a criminal behind bars, preferably within Azkaban, I'll allow it. However, don't even think about trying to change my decisions, or go over my head."

"I didn't expect any less from the head of the DMLE," Sae smiled. "As for changing your decisions, I expect your suspect will do that for me."

**-A few minutes later-**

It's been a few minutes since the Aurors took my signed confession, and I'd been spending that time trying to sort through my memories. As the Auror had said earlier, the compulsion draught they had forced down my throat was too strong. It ended up jumbling all of my memories.

It was during this time of sorting through my memories that I heard the door open and a woman groan out "oh, not again." Almost immediately I felt the effects of minor healing spells being cast, but not nearly enough to fully heal me.

"I'm afraid that's the best my limited knowledge of healing spells can do," I heard a second voice say gently.

I slowly raise my head. Sitting across from me are two women. The first was a Ministry official. She was a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. I could tell just from looking at her that she was a very serious person. She also seemed very familiar, but for the life of me, I can't remember why. The second woman was quite obviously a muggle. She had long grey hair, and brown eyes. I could tell she was a muggle, because she wore a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part had a clamshell-like design. Accessory-wise, she wore a necklace of a section sign (§), earrings, and a few dark hair clips can be seen above her right ear.

"To be frank," the ministry official began. "I didn't expect our suspect to be you of all people. Allow me to introduce myself, and my associate. I am Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Beside me is Sae Nijima, on loan from the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

I still find it hard to think, but at least I'm able to follow the conversation. I nod to signal that I understood.

"You'll be answering our questions now, Mr. Potter," Bones continued. "I don't know who authorized the use of potions on a minor during interrogation, but I can assure you that they will be punished."

"Madame Bones," the Japanese woman this time. Sae I think. "While its apparent that he is able to follow the conversation somewhat, its likely that he is barely coherent. It would probably be best to try having him explain his story rather than ask about key points."

Bones considered for a moment, then nodded in acceptance. "A sound idea Ms. Nijima. In that case Mr. Potter, I want you to tell us your story, and be completely honest. We don't have much time here after all."

I nodded again.

"Alright, then what was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" Bones' eyes narrow. "In all honesty, I never once thought of your actions as a prank, yet elements within the Ministry wrote it off as such to keep me out of the loop."

"Why, exactly, are you so interested?" I croak out.

"Because I need all the facts. Now, when and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Tell me your account of everything."

As I sit there trying to focus, a blue butterfly enters my field of vision. This is odd, since I was fairly certain that the room I was being held in was deep underground. Odder still, was the fact that this butterfly was both glowing eerily, and ethereal in nature.

_"...You are held captive,"_ a strange voice echoes in my head as I watch the butterfly. _"A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..."_

And with those words, the voice and the butterfly faded away. Shortly after, I gather my thoughts, raise my head and begin my tale...


	3. Chapter 2: The Velvet Room

**Shadows of the Heart**  
By _SoulboundAlchemist_

**Chapter 2: The Velvet Room**

I suppose it all began the night I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. I had just had a rather unpleasant encounter with my Aunt Marge, which ultimately lead to her inflating like a giant balloon. Ahh, good memories. But we're getting off track. As I was saying, this unpleasant encounter led me to pack all my belongings and get the hell out of there.

As much as I'd like to say the journey to the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful, it wasn't. First that huge dog that scared the crap out of me, then the Knight Bus that most likely shaved a few years off my lifespan. Merlin, that blasted thing is a death trap! And then, and then! When I finally make it to the Cauldron, I'm told by the effin' Minister of Magic that I'm on probation for the number of times magic was recorded at the Dursley's since I started at Hogwarts!

Now, I don't know what it's like in a Pureblood home, but I have been told that accidental magic, like what happened this past summer, is fairly common in Muggleborn homes. So how, pray tell, was this not a bullshit probation?

I digress, however, since the importance of that pales in comparison to what was to come, about a week before the new term at Hogwarts was set to start…

**Location: ? Date: August 25th 2017**

"Gah!"

I jolted awake with a gasp. I'm not entirely sure what woke me, but I do remember it being somewhat painful, and centered on my right ankle. As if that wasn't enough, the sight that greeted my eyes upon awakening was totally unfamiliar. The first thing to catch my attention, was the blue. Everything in the room was blue. The walls, ceiling, bed, all of it! All of it a rich, deep, velvety blue. Speaking of the room, it was very sparsely furnished with a bed that was built into the wall and, oddly enough, a toilet. There were no windows, and where a door should be there was a bared door found only in prisons.

It was then that I realized where I was. A prison cell. A glance down revealed that I wore the stereotypical prison garb of black and white stripes. Plus, I found the source of the earlier pain; a tight metal band wrapped around my ankle, and attached to that band was a ball and chain.

"Heheheheheh…"

A cruel laugh broke me from my shock induced trance. Haltingly, I stood and faced the cell door, just as the source of the rather ominous laughter stepped into view.

Two girls stood on opposing sides of the cell. Both have platinum blonde hair, yellow eyes, and wear the same blue and black prison guard uniform. They were very obviously twins, with only a couple differences to set them apart. The right-hand twin had a malicious smirk on her face, had an eyepatch over her right eye, had her hair up in twin buns, and carried a club of some sort that seemed to faintly crackle with electricity. The left-hand twin, however, was straight faced, had an eyepatch over her left eye, had her hair in a braid, and carried a clipboard. Another notable difference between the two of them was the hats they wore. They were both of the same design, sure, but if you looked closely, you could see the letters "O", "Y", "O", and "O" on the left twin's hat, and the letters "X", "M", "R", and "N" on the right twin's hat.

I slowly moved to the bars of my cell. Slowly, because of the ball and chain. Once I had grasped the bars, the twins, in synch, turned to face towards the center of the main room. The left twin turned counterclockwise, and the right twin turned clockwise.

"Trickster," my gaze turned from the twins, to a wild-eyed man with a long nose, seated behind an ornate desk. "Welcome to my Velvet Room," he finished with a grin.

Obviously, this guy was insane. I started tugging on the bars in an attempt to escape.

"So you've come to, Inmate," little miss malicious sneered, her smirk never leaving her face.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep," the straight-faced one stated in a calm monotone. "You are currently experiencing this as a dream."

'A dream? Yeah right! All of this is far too real to be a dream,' I thought as I redoubled my efforts to escape.

"You're in the presence of our master," the aggressive one snarled. "Stop struggling and stand up straight!"

If anything, all that did was increase my struggles.

"Welcome," the man at the desk repeated, grin never leaving his face. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

I noticed, that as he named himself, Igor's eye gave a very slight, almost unnoticeable twitch. More importantly, the tugging on the bars was getting me nowhere fast.

"I summoned you to speak of important matters," Igor continued. "It involves your life as well."

"Let me out of here!" I scream out in frustration.

"Know your place, Inmate!" the aggressive twin shrieked, banging her electrified club on my cell. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Still, this is a surprise…" Igor mused as he turned his head to take in the room as a whole, as if seeing it for the first time. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that Ruin awaits you."

That brought me up short. Of all the things Igor could have said, Ruin was not something I was expecting to hear. Honestly, I was expecting something along the lines of Malfoy's prick of a father, Lucius, holding me for ransom. "Ruin?" I tentatively ask.

Igor chuckled. "You expected Lucius Malfoy to be holding you for ransom as revenge for last school year, correct?"

My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"Do not look so surprised, Potter," Igor replied, amusement dancing in his eyes. "We are in a metaphysical representation of your heart and mind. Knowing what you are thinking is like reading a billboard. But no, I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'Rehabilitated.' Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid Ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

I stare at him in disbelief for a few seconds, Igor's words replaying in my head. Finally, I ask "why me? What makes me special?"

Igor's grin seems to widen. "Why, because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, of course. The fact that you survived the Killing Curse marked you as capable to endure the trials of what is to come, as proven by your defeats of Voldemort in your first and second years. Now, I ask you again. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?

I set my jaw, eyes hardening as I nod my head, committing myself to the many trials ahead.

"Then allow me to observe the path of your Rehabilitation," Igor replies. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the twins turned back, in synch, to face me. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph," the now named Caroline snorted. "Try and struggle as hard as you like."

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates," Justine explained in her monotone. "We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient."

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion," Igor interrupted, prompting the twins to, once again in synch, turn back to Igor. Always in synch, those two.

"Now then, it seems the night is waning," Igor continued. "It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually." Almost as if on cue, a bell began ringing.

"Time's up," Caroline snarled. "Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

At those words, my vision began to do darken, the Velvet Room fading from my vision as sleep once again claimed me in its inky embrace.


End file.
